


Day 8: Long Walks

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: After finally making her way to The Strip, Delilah St Valentina wants to walk around her old stomping ground and see what has changed. Thankfully, Swank is around to help her around.
Relationships: Courier/Swank, Female Courier/Swank
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 8: Long Walks

Delilah St Valentina couldn't hide the smug look on her face, as she walked down the streets of The Strip, her arm wrapped firmly around Swank's waist. It felt nice, walking around familiar territory, especially with a good friend in Swank.

It was also truly a delightful sight, seeing people staring at her, as if she had risen from the dead. Which was technically true, as the scars on her forehead showed. Swank, for his part, could only chuckle as he saw the look on Delilah's face. 

"So, how ya handling everything, doll?" Swank inquired, eyebrow raised. "Ain't too much, too soon?"

The Courier gave Swank a look, before letting out a loud chuckle. The new boss of the Tops Casino could not help but smile slightly at Delilah's laughter. 

"Nonsense darling, nonsense." Delilah responded. "I need to meet my adoring audience, reassure them that I am still alive and well."

"Boy, those bullets sure didn't put a dent in your ego huh?"

"Oh Swank, you precious man. If Benny couldn't hurt my ego, nothing else can."


End file.
